The Bank
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: A robbery, a secret, and the stress of something new lurking the streets of Amity Park. It's not ghost related this time, but will the hero rise up to the challenge or will his secret destroy his home and family? A challenge issued at the end. Can you rise up to it?


The Bank

One-Shot

_"I always knew I'd accomplish something very special-like robbing a bank perhaps."_

_~Mickey Rourke~_

* * *

"Mom, is there really a reason you wanted me with you?" Danny asked slightly annoyed. He had managed to break the portal controls, so no ghost could get out until they fixed it and he wanted to enjoy his short break with his friends. Maddie sighed slightly annoyed with her son as well.

"Danny, I didn't want to go alone, and besides, I wanted you to create your own bank account for your own money," she explained trying to remain cheery. In reality, she was terrified. Her son was drifting away from her, and she didn't want him to leave her. She was afraid that he was into drugs or a gang. There was a new gang that had moved into the city and had destroyed a lot of property. She was so scared that he was in it. A lot of kids his age were seen and someone had given his description to the police at one point. That's how she knew about it; the police had asked her if Danny was doing anything suspicious or if he may have any info. She didn't know what to say and told them that she would keep an eye on him.

"I don't have any money. I don't have a job. I'm fourteen," Danny sighed again. He just wanted to hang out with Sam and Tucker, but his mother had kidnapped him from them when he was at the Nasty Burger. He could say literally too since she stopped grabbed his arm and locked him in the GAV and took off as fast as she could from them. They blinked and probably wondered what in the world happened.

"That's why I have two hundred for you," she stated. Danny's face lightened a bit, but she could tell he still wasn't all there and excited about it. "It's for you to start, and hopefully someday when you're older, you may use it."

"So pretty much put it away and don't use for another twenty years," Danny muttered sarcastically. He didn't even know what he would spend it on since he had a phone, his iPod, and a computer. That was all he really wanted at the moment. He couldn't get much else due to the ghost attacks, but in the future, that two hundred probably would came in handy.

"Danny, don't be so negative," Maddie stated shaking her head as they entered the bank. It was quiet and slow. There weren't very many people for it to really be crowded. "You'll look back in the future and thank me for doing this."

"You could've done it without me," Danny uttered annoyed as they moved forward in the line. It was a Thursday of course, and they had a five day weekend. His mother at least wasn't forcing him into some kind of evil camping trip that would go wrong like time they tried the mother/son bonding.

"But then you would never know about it," Maddie smarted back as they got up to the counter. Suddenly the lights went out and a scream rang through. The emergency lights came on and someone had Maddie up against his chest with a gun pointed directly at her head. Danny froze.

"GET ON THE GROUND AND DON'T MOVE," the man yelled as everyone quickly dropped. Danny remained as the man pointed it at the teen. "On the ground, now, Kid."

"Danny," Maddie gasped hoping that her son would listen, but the anger and determination in his eyes told her otherwise. Danny was glaring at the man while he slowly kneeled down to the ground hoping to find a way out of this without everyone learning about him.

"Good boy," the man stated realizing the relationship between the woman and the boy. "Get the money out, set it on the counter."

The accountants quickly unlocked the doors and started piling the money on the counter. Danny watched as the man dragged his mother away from him, and he wasn't going to have any of it. He looked around as five more appeared dressed in all black. Sirens and light could be seen out the windows. The robbers quickly shut everything and destroyed all cameras to prevent the police from seeing what they were doing. Six shots rang out, each hitting a camera around the bank.

"Move them to the back," the second man stated grabbing Danny. "Him and the woman will stay with us."

"Here," the first man stated throwing Maddie at the third guy. Number Two glared at the mother and son before sneering and walking away. Number Four and Five followed.

"Now, you're going to be a good little hostage and listen to everything I tell you," Number Three stated patting her face. She growled and slapped him across the face while Number Six grabbed Danny and put his gun to the teen's head. Danny felt the panic rise from trying to avoid all sorts of weapons while fighting ghosts. So his first instinct was to beat the crap of the person holding him. And that's what started it.

Danny grabbed the gun and flipped the guy around and threw him into the wall slamming his head against it and knocked him completely out. The teen turned to the other one with bright green eyes. The man didn't know what to think of it as he fainted from the fact that a teen just threw a full grown man into a wall that was furthest from him. Maddie steadied herself when the man collapsed. They could hear another person running to them to figure out what had happened. Danny had reacted quickly and grabbed his mother and hid them behind the counters that were now clear. His heart pounded in his chest knowing that was probably going to smack him in the face soon, but he couldn't let those men hurt his mother.

"Danny," Maddie whispered looking at her son who seemed like he had no idea what just happened. He blinked not believing he had really just beaten those two that were holding them…well the one while the other fainted.

"We are so screwed," he whispered back looking at her worriedly. He was now going to have to find some explain on how he got that strong and that flexible. Maddie gently reached up and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes hoping to get him to open them. He was breathing heavily, and she was thinking it was from the rush of unarming two armed men that were in the middle of robbing a bank. "We have to find a way out of here and make sure no one else is hurt."

"What the hell happened here?" Number One demanded seeing that two of his men were down. Maddie shuttered and picked up Danny's hand hoping to calm herself and her son down. Although she felt energy pulsing though his body, she was determined not to let him go.

"Danny, please," Maddie whispered not wanting Danny to leave and attack the other guy as well. Danny looked at her and tried to smile a little until they heard the click of a gun as Five pointed one at them.

"Get up," she whispered. Maddie counted one girl and five guys. Both she and Danny slowly stood, but Maddie refused to let go of Danny as the woman grabbed him. She fired a warning shot in the air causing Danny to react. Before anyone could think, Five was flying through the air and out the door.

"Put them down," Danny ordered glaring at the other ones who had appeared. They all pointed their weapons at him and fired only for a green shield to flicker into existence causing Maddie to back up. Danny's hand lit a beautiful green as he aimed them at the cooks. "I'm only going to ask one more time."

Four immediately dropped his weapon from the fear of whatever the young teen was. He wasn't going to mess with him if he could avoid it. He could feel the power that the teen held, and it scared the living daylights out of him. One didn't quite get the message as he fired again. Danny created another shield before disappearing and reappearing behind the man and shooting him in the back making him fly forward.

"I warned you," Danny growled. Maddie felt the room tremble under her son's voice as the temperature dropped thirty degrees and frost formed on the floor. "Now you have ticked me off."

"I don't know who you are, but you aren't going to win," the man growled out silently slipping his back-up gun back under his coat and aiming it at the teen. He fired, but the bullet went straight through the teen like he wasn't there.

"It's hard to kill someone who has already tasted death," Danny stated as he appeared in front of the man and taking his weapon. The other was so scared that he was pretty sure he needed a change of underwear and pants. He wished he never agreed to do this. He should have stayed home and tried to look for a job like his wife had wanted, but they were in need of the money now.

Maddie was shaking. Her son had vanished appeared and shot rays from his hands. He said he had tasted death, and she was sure that there was more to that statement than he let on. He refused to look at her as green lit the room as her son created some kind of bond around the robbers' hands. She slowly walked forward after he stood from the last one. He was looking down sadly.

"Danny?" she whispered gently reaching out to put her hand on his shoulder. She stopped short afraid of what she would discover. She hesitantly set her hand on his shoulder only to feel the solidness of a normal person there was nothing there to show that he had powers like the ones he had just displayed. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry," Danny whispered. He barely remembered attacking them, but it was so beat into his mind that he didn't even know if he could fight it. He refused to look at his mother, afraid to see disappointment, hate, and anger. He didn't think he could handle it.

Maddie didn't know what to say or do. Danny saved everyone in the bank, and she could feel that he was scared of something. She hoped it wasn't her as she wrapped her hand around his arm and pulled him into a hug. She protectively placed her arms around her child and gently started rubbing circles as she felt him shudder and tears began leaking out of his eyes.

"It's okay, Sweetie," she whispered as she heard the police trying to get someone to answer them. She could feel that Danny wasn't going to tell them, and to be honest, she didn't want anyone to know what her son had done. He would be hunted, and she was not going to let that happened. "Can you get us out of here? Take us to the park," she quietly ordered, and Danny did as told. She felt intense cold surrounded her as the park started to form around them. As soon as everything was clear, the air grew warmer as she sat herself and her son down behind some trees so no one could see them. The bank wasn't too far from where they were, so they had the perfect excuse as to why the GAV was there. Many peopled parked their vehicles there when they wanted to take a short walk through the park.

"I'm sorry," Danny whispered again not taking his head out of her shoulder. Maddie gently started running her fingers through his hair as his repeated this phase over and over again until he started slowly started calming down.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Honey," Maddie assured feeling Danny's breathing slow down and him try to pull away from her. She let him out of the hug, but she refused to let him go. She held on to his shoulder and stared straight into his pained and yet joyful eyes. He was so happy that she didn't hate him or want to hurt him, but she still didn't know everything. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Danny mumbled as he looked out at the park's greenery. Maddie gently placed her hand to his face and turned him so he was looking at her.

"I'm not going to force you, but please, when you are ready, tell me how you did those things, and what really happened," she pleaded hoping that he would maybe give in now. She knew he was in danger if he could fight like that, and it worried her so much that he even knew how to do those things.

"I will," he mumbled looking back at the ground avoiding her gaze. She looked at his hands, and they were uncrossed.

"Promise," she asked looking around his hair to his eyes. "Please."

"I promise," Danny vowed knowing that she would have to know eventually. She already got most of the clues, and the rest wasn't hard to figure out. He hoped that she would forget, but people never forget experiences like those. Maddie pulled him into another hug, and he returned it making her feel so much better.

* * *

"Danny, I thought you were going to hang out with your friends?" Maddie asked seeing her son walk down the steps. No one had figured out what happened, and they just thought that Phantom did something to help and then left before more people came. Maddie watched her son worriedly as he sat next to her.

"I was, but something was bugging me last night," he stated looking at her. "Why are you so tense about me hanging out with them? You never were before, and this was before the bank."

Maddie blinked surprised that her son had caught on to that so fast. She had started slowly laying down the law in trying to prevent him from being out so late. She looked at the ground wondering if she should tell him her worries, and hopefully he would give her the truth.

"I got a call from the police department," she started and Danny tensed afraid of what that could possibly mean. He hadn't done anything as Fenton, but unfortunately Phantom has a bad reputation to begin with. "They said that there was a description of a kid that looked like you in the small gang that has been hanging around Amity, and I was worried that it was you."

"Mom, I'm not an idiot. I'm not in any gang. I only have two friends, and Jazz reminds me of that every day since I refuse to get anymore," Danny smiled wrapping an arm around his mother's shoulders. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Then where do you go?" Maddie asked feeling her heart break. There had to be some kind of explain as to where her son would disappear to. He tensed and removed his arm from her. She suddenly felt like she had just pushed him farther away when he was finally just starting to open up. "Please, Danny, it can't keep going on like this."

"It won't matter," Danny whispered knowing that there was nothing he or she could do to stop the ghosts from coming out of the portal. The natural portals still opened up in Amity for whatever reason. "I'm not doing anything bad; it's just that…"

"Daniel, I need to know," Maddie stated sternly letting some worry come though as well. "I need to know what you are getting yourself into. Why can't you just tell me? You use to tell me everything and anything that came to your mind." Danny looked at her sadly while holding up his hand letting a green ball form. Maddie took in a deep breath knowing that was probably a big clue as to what her son had been doing.

"Sometimes you have to trust someone in order to learn the truth," Danny started coming up with a plan in order to get her to learn slowly. He figured she deserved to know, but he didn't want her to outright be told. He wanted to give her a chance to slowly learn what he was doing. "Every day you can ask me one question, and I promise I won't lie," he started knowing that there was no turning back. Maddie went to open her mouth to speak, but Danny shook his head. "You can't outright ask me what I have been doing. You can ask where I was at a time, but you cannot ask me what I was doing or who I was with. You only get one a day, so use them wisely. If you think you have your answer, tell me and I'll tell whether it is true or not. If it's not true, you can get an extra question to ask why it's not. Deal?"

"Danny, I don't want to play games," Maddie stated glaring at her son. Danny looked at her turning his eyes green.

"Mom, the truth, it takes time to learn, and to fully understand. What I am doing here will help you to understand that. This secret: it's dangerous, and I'm in too far to pull out of it. Sadly, so is Sam and Tucker, but we stick together. I need to know whether I trust you with it, and I need to know if you are ready. If I tell you what it is now, you'll never believe it," Danny explained looking at her with pleading eyes. "And you can get hurt."

"Danny," Maddie sighed putting a hand to his face. She felt the energy pulsing though him; he was nervous, and she could feel it. "Does my first question start today then?"

"Yeah, it can," Danny smiled knowing that she would eventually understand the problem of why he couldn't outright tell her.

* * *

**Danny: Wonderful, but this story is going to have a bit more in order for you to learn more**

**Me: I was originally going to make it a one shot just about them in the bank, but it got boring and I didn't want Maddie to be all you saved me and accept you, so I decided to do something like this. Now the catch. I will continue, but I want some of you to think about taking on this first part. Its a challenge, and for every time someone who takes it on updates, I'll update. But I don't want you to say something about in a review and me update and I don't see the story, so you can start saying something in a review, but I want to see what you came up with first.**

**Danny: In other words, you can send her the story for her approval and then she'll update hers, but you have to agree to post yours if it's approved. If you don't want too, she'll probably post it for you just to annoy you.**

**Me: I want to see your guys points of view of something like this. I mean, I haven't actually seen anyone use a bank robbery like this. Maddie knows something's up, but Danny is going to her figure it out herself. So let's play shall we?**

**Danny: Review, tell her what you think, also if no one takes this up, you don't get to see anymore.**

**Me: Also if you don't think you can take this on, but someone does, go ahead and place questions, if they are good enough, I might go ahead and update. So review and tell me how this should go.**


End file.
